Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring-biased connector including a housing having a chamber containing a conductive bus bar, and a clamping spring normally having an expanded clamping condition for biasing a conductor bare end toward electrical engagement with the bus bar. A release lever is pivotally connected with the housing for displacement from a normal closed clamping position toward an open position, whereby a lateral projection on the clamping lever operates the clamping spring from the expanded clamping condition toward a compressed open condition, thereby to permit removal of the conductor bare end from the housing chamber.
Description of Related Art
It is known in the prior art to provide electrical connectors with spring-biased clamping elements for clamping electrical conductors toward an electrical contact. The electric conductors are solid wire conductors, stranded conductors, or conductive sleeves, for example, in which stranded conductors are clamped, in order to protect the strands from damage. To ensure good electrical conductivity, the wires of the conductor are usually made of a copper-containing material or copper, and are relatively soft as compared to the spring steel used for the clamping springs. In this connection, the miniaturization of the electronics requires ever new installation space-saving concepts.
The Chiang U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,422 B1 discloses a spring-biased clamping element, in which an electric conductor is clamped at a clamping point in a spring housing between a bus bar and a spring arm. The spring arm is pivotable about a fixed axis. To release the electric conductor, the spring arm includes an extension, on the outside of which a connecting piece is provided, which engages in a groove of a lever pivotable about this same axis. As a result, the spring arm with the lever is pivotable against its restoring force and the electric conductor may be removed from the spring housing.
However, the extension of the spring arm of the Chiang patent requires a comparatively wide spring and, therefore, a large installation depth. A very precise guidance of the lever is required, so that the connecting piece does not slip out of the groove. And with the application of force on the outer edge of the extension, there is the risk that the spring will flex toward the outer edge when the lever is actuated, and the actuating force will act unevenly on the spring.
The present invention was developed to provide an alternative spring-force clamping element, which requires less installation space, in particular, less installation depth, ensures proper clamping of an electric conductor in the spring-force clamping element, and allows for an easy opening of the clamping point.